<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>У Зои и Джона разбитые сердца by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203974">У Зои и Джона разбитые сердца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021'>WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Персонажи любят… [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, арт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Картинка кликабельна.</p><p>Автор работы: Shadeless<br/>Найти автора можно тут: https://vk.com/public_shadeless</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoe Morgan/John Reese, Джон Риз/Зои Морган</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Персонажи любят… [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>У Зои и Джона разбитые сердца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Картинка кликабельна.</p><p>Автор работы: Shadeless<br/>Найти автора можно тут: https://vk.com/public_shadeless</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="im">
  <p>    <a class="h1" href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3ayve.jpg">
      
    </a><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="os"><dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">Галерея<br/>
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<div class="center">
<div class="container2">
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239293"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183796"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183706"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218095"></a></div>
</div>
<div class="container">
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224842"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183742"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183736"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/POI_2021_2_v/works/29183145"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183766"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203965"></a></div>
</div>
<div class="container">
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183790"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183799"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217507"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/POI_2021_2_v/works/29204934"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203962"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217501"></a></div>
</div>
<div class="container">
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183811"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183808"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183763"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239335"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247060"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183769"></a></div>
</div>
<div class="container">
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203968"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203971"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203974"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203977"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183817"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183730"></a></div>
</div>
<div class="container">
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183784"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217510"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204778"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183805"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183802"></a></div>
<div class="ram"><a class="h1" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183718"></a></div>
</div>
</div>

</dd>
</dl></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>